


Loving You Is A Bloodsport

by Magicandmalice



Series: Danse  Macabre [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Murderers, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Hux picks up a hitchhiker. Seemed like a nice guy. After a few miles Hux asked him if he wasn’t afraid Hux might be a serial killer. He responds by saying the odds of there being two serial killers in the same car was extremely unlikely.Just the Serial Killers love story no one asked for.





	Loving You Is A Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for the Kylux Big Bang 2018 and I had the pleasure of working with my buddy Blue as my artist. This fic was a lot of fun to write and there was a lot of content that never made it into the story. So it will be an ongoing series until all said content has been explored. And oh boy is there a lot of it. So enjoy my attempt at a serial killer love story! 
> 
> A huge thank you to Gefionne for doing the beta work on this. I know it was a job lol.
> 
> Blue's art is at the bottom of the page for anyone that wants to see our boys ahead of time!
> 
> And all the thanks to Groffiction for helping me figure out how to embed images onto Ao3. That was a very long hour last night lol.

_“It would seem that after only two short years of peace and quiet, the killer known as ‘The Man-Eater’ has relocated to our Bay Area. After a long trail of bloody murders left in his wake in Atlanta, Georgia, the killings stopped abruptly. It marked the sixth time in twenty years this killer had disappeared and eluded law enforcement. Now, it appears he’s back for a new spree, and this time he’s chosen hunting grounds that are none other than right here in Tampa Bay._

_At roughly ten o'clock this morning, Hillsborough County sheriffs were called out to the Lamplight Motel off of US-301 to respond to a call from Tina Peters—age thirty-six and one of the morning cleaning staff—about a body found in room seventeen. Upon opening the door, Miss Peters discovered the deceased—Chad Robinson, age twenty-nine—on the bed. As with all the other Man-Eater cases in the past, Mr. Robinson’s eyes and tongue had been removed, his body doused in bleach, and the word ‘Liar’ cut into his chest._

_While no statements have been officially made by the authorities, the similarities to the previous murders speak for themselves. Has the Man-Eater really turned the Bay Area into his personal hunting ground, or do we have a copycat killer coming out of the woodwork? We would love to hear from our viewers exactly what you think, and we’ll be taking live calls shortly. So, while you all call the number scrolling at the bottom of the screen to reach our studio, the local authorities have asked us to remind everyone to stay safe. Don’t go out alone at night or to isolated areas. If you see anyone or anything strange, please report it to the police immediately. Even the smallest detail could help us catch this…”_

 

Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes at the overly made-up, blond anchorwoman. Grabbing the remote off the counter he flicked the television off and tossed the remote back into its place before heading to the front door, picking up his duffel on the way out. The cops were fools not to jump on this murder with everything they had, even if they thought it was just a copycat. There was still a killer, and a copycat killer was obviously no less dangerous than the killer that they admired and mimicked. However, Hux had to admit that their lack of action and concern would make his extracurriculars considerably easier. 

Leaving Atlanta to come to Tampa may have been the best move he had ever made. In the two years he had been living here, he had discovered that most people didn’t look twice at the strange and unusual. It was just part of the background and was overlooked more often than not. Regardless of how suspicious or outrageous the situation, one could just offer to buy someone a beer and give some weak excuse and whatever the usual circumstance was would just be forgotten. Hux was left to go about his business.

The “Florida Man” thing let him let him get away with murder—literally—in almost plain sight. And now, while still riding the high of his most recent kill—it was two ago; really, the housekeeping at the Lamplight was slack if they had only discovered Chad’s body this morning—he was more than ready to go out and hunt for tonight’s prey.

A small shiver of anticipation ran up his spine as he looked over his supplies. Everything he needed was packed and hidden away in his trunk and he was ready to go. He could feel an almost uncontrollable surge of eagerness as he finished his inventory: vinyl-coated tarp, generic zip ties of various sizes, handcuffs, favorite hunting knife, a bottle of bleach, another bottle filled with ammonia, sterilized rubber gloves, and a medium-sized ice chest. It was all packed neatly in a pristine black plastic carry bag, which rested on top of another tarp, which lined the trunk’s interior. Closing the top, he pulled his keys from his pocket and walked around to the driver's side of the car. 

It had been entirely too long since Hux had had a few good nights out, and he needed this. But there was a plan and he couldn't deviate from it, so he tried to get a grip on that spark of building excitement and keep it contained. After all, it was no fun if he went too fast or made a mistake. It had to be perfect, even if in his current location his choices were practically gift wrapped for him..

Getting in and starting the car up, Hux peered at himself in the rearview: delicate, pretty, and soft—exactly what he needed to bait his trap. All that he had left was to find someone to reach out and take said bait. The smile that curved his lips and bared his white teeth was anything but soft.

Three hours later, Hux found himself far enough away from his home, and from anyone who might know him, that he could relax. He had passed several possible options on his drive: going down the interstate, glancing at the roadside every time something caught his eye. But it was never right…never good enough for what he wanted.

Too short, too blond, wrong gender. Just wrong, wrong, wrong! 

Hux could feel an itch start under his skin, irritation and frustration building as time crawled by and he had not yet found anyone. He had been waiting for so long, playing the good neighbor and co-worker; he took the vitriol spat at him by his father and the rudeness of strangers. He had kept himself calm and restrained with the promise of what was to come.

Soon he could find his release. It had been much too long: a year since the last time. Turning the car around, he decided to make one more pass before calling it a bust and trying again tomorrow night. When thunder split the night and lightning lit up the dreary world, Hux finally found what he was looking for.

Walking along the asphalt’s edge—seemingly unconcerned with just how close he was to the speeding cars—was just the man Hux had been seeking: tall, incredibly fit—evident even through the loose clothing—and with long dark hair pulled into a messy bun. He checked all of Hux’s boxes in every way. Hux found himself desperate to see this man's eyes, to make certain that he really was perfect for his evening’s fun. Pulling slightly ahead and off to the side of the road, Hux waited with bated breath to see just what he had found. 

 

___________________

 

When the car stopped on the side of the roadway ahead of him, Kylo couldn’t help the dark grin that curled his lips, but ducked his head to avoid revealing it as he jogged closer. Opening the car door and feeling the warmth surround him as he climbed in and relaxed into the comfortable seat, he turned to get a look at the good samaritan who had stopped for him. He had red hair, pale skin, and a lovely set of blue-green eyes that shone so brightly in the lights of the car’s interior that Kylo couldn’t help but want to touch them. He was absolutely beautiful and just the kind of catch Kylo had been hoping for tonight.

“Picked a hell of a night to walk out here,” the man said, his voice smooth and controlled, as the car pulled back onto the road.

“It’s worth it in the end,” Kylo replied as he tucked his duffle between his legs. “It always is.” 

Kylo watched from the corner of his eye as the stranger gave him an obvious once-over. The look in those captivating eyes was more than a little appreciative of what they were seeing. Spreading his legs a little wider, making sure to flex a bit a of muscle as he moved, Kylo made whatever subtle gestures he could get away with to put himself a little more on display for the guy. He was perfect and Kyo knew there was no way he could let this man get away from him.

“What's your name, and where are you headed?” Hux asked. 

“You can call me Kylo, and not to far, actually. There's a motel about fifteen miles from here I have a room at. Been hiking the area and it's a cheap but convenient place for what I need. If your exit is before that I'll be happy with any distance you can take me. You mind if I lose the over-shirt?” Kylo asked. “It’s soaked through and I'm freezing.” He hated small talk but knew it was part of the whole song and dance needed for tonight, so he would bite his tongue and get it out of the way.

“Well, I am not entirely sure what there is to see in the area in regards to a hike, but it seems that you are in a little bit of luck. I've been driving for hours and have had about enough of being on the road in this storm. Was actually looking for somewhere to stop for the night, as it was, so I can easily take you there. And that's fine,” Hux offered as he turned back fully to the wet road.

Kylo bit his lip as he removed the clinging over-shirt, making sure to let his undershirt ride up just enough to show a sliver of skin along his sides and abdomen. He knew his face wasn’t the most appealing to most people, but the sight of his body usually allowed them to overlook it. He was willing to take full advantage of that fact right now. Leaning back into the seat, he piled the flannel in his lap and let his now-transparent wet undershirt show of his well-sculpted pecs and pebbled nipples.

“Thanks for stopping. No one else so much as slowed down as they passed by,” Kylo sighed as he soaked in the warmth of the car. 

“Didn't seem very nice to let you just keep walking in that storm,” Hux murmured, eyes flicking to Kylo again and then away. 

Kylo bit his tongue to keep the delighted grin off his face; this was going to go easier than planned. 

“So, why hitchhiking? Aren't you scared you might get picked up by a serial killer or something?” Hux asked, a dark smile spreading over his lips.

“Not really. I mean what is the possibility of there being two serial killers in the same car? Highly unlikely,’’ Kylo laughed. 

Hux almost choked at the words, eyes wide as he turned to looked at Kylo.

“What a delightful sense of humor you have there. It would be truly astronomical, and in this particular case, I would say fate was at work in order to bring two creatures such as that together,” Hux managed after a moment, still seeming a bit surprised at Kylo’s words.

“I suppose that's one way to look at it. So, what has you traveling through the middle of nowhere tonight?” Kylo asked. He knew it was all too obvious a subject change, but he didn’t wanna go too far and really give himself away when the night was still so young.

“Nothing quite so entertaining as meeting a fellow killer, I assure you. I’m simply heading to Ft. Meyers, and yes, I know that’s only a few more hours a way, but I really have had enough of driving tonight. I'd love to hear some of your stories. Perhaps when we reach the motel you might like to join me for a drink?”

Letting himself take his own long, lazy look at Hux, Kylo didn’t bother hiding his interest. “I can't think of anything I'd like more,” Kylo breathed, trying not to laugh at the shudder that went though Hux’s body.

For the rest of the drive, he and Hux managed to keep the conversation on safer grounds, peppered with just enough innuendo to keep them both interested. When Kylo indicated the desired turn-off of the highway, he took it and followed where Kylo directed him. 

The motel that they pulled up to had definitely seen better days: peeling paint and dirty windows, overgrown brushes and bare patches of dirt where grass obviously couldn't grow. It was not off of the beaten path completely, but far enough away from the highway and the light of gas stations and fast food restaurants they had passed when taking their exit. It was dark, silent, out of immediate sight, and best of all, no cameras anywhere to be seen.

Parking in a space on the far side of the building, so as not to be seen by anyone in the front office, Hux got out and dashed for the sad excuse of an overhang. His hair now hanging limp in his eyes and his shirt stuck to his back, he waited under a faded awning for Kylo as he followed at a slower pace. 

“You, uh…want a separate room? Or do you think our drinks will keep us together until morning?” Kylo asked as he crowded Hux back against a grimy cement wall. His hands came up as if to touch, but stopped short and fell back to his sides.

“If I have anything to say about it, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to get up in the morning,” Hux promised, almost purring as he reached up and placed his hands on Kylo’s broad chest, slipping them up wet cloth until he was able to drape them over Kylo's shoulders. “Now, how about you show me to this room of yours and we can see about those drinks.” 

 

_____________

 

Enjoying the feel of Hux’s fingers tangling in his thick hair and tugging not quite gently, Kylo shivered as he felt that smaller body press hard into his own. 

“Anything you want,” Kylo moaned, his lips just barely brushing against Hux's in the faintest of touches. He was held back from what he wanted by those deceptively delicate hands wound tight in his hair. The moment Hux released him, Kylo grabbed a hand and began to pull him towards his room, but stopped short when Hux refused to move. 

“Let me just grab my stuff,” Hux said. “After all, I doubt either of us will be leaving the room for a while, and I certainly don't think I will want to come hunting for my stuff when I need it later.” He laughed as he ran back out into the rain.

Kylo watched as he quickly popped the trunk and grabbed his duffle bag—obviously if he had anything else, he had decided the rest could wait until later…after the fun—before he ran back to Kylo's side.

“Lead the way,” Hux ordered.

“Bossy…I like that.” Kylo smirked before leading them to his room.

The door creaked open on ungreased hinges, lights flickering on as Kylo hit the switch at the door and let them inside. Hearing a solid thunk, he made to face Hux, only to find himself swung around and shoved against the door. Hux’s duffle fell at their feet and then all he knew were soft lips and a thin body against his own. 

 

__________________

 

“Bossy? Oh, Kylo, you have no idea. The things I want to do to you,” Hux growled as he pulled away from plush, slick lips.

“Tell me,” Kylo gasped. 

Hux all to happily told him exactly what he had first thought of in the car: “First, I want you to strip out of that obscene shirt. I want to see that glorious set of tits on you. I want to bite those nipples that have been teasing me since you first took that fucking obscene over-shirt off. I want to torment them until they are red and sore and you're begging me to leave them be.” 

He felt Kylo shudder against him and slid his lips down Kylo's neck, hiding the dark smile he knew he wore against the soft skin of his neck. Sealing his lips over Kylo's jugular, Hux bit down hard enough to leave a mark, though not quite enough to draw blood...yet.

A choked gasp and a buck of Kylo's hips told Hux that he was not opposed to some rough play—a fact which sent a dangerous little thrill through him at all of the possibilities. No one had ever played just the way he wanted; maybe tonight would change that. It was a delicious thought, but not one he could dwell on right at the moment. He would have his fun with this beauty and then kill him like all the others. 

“Fuck, Hux…” Kylo groaned from above him, drawing his attention back. 

“You say my name in such a lovely way. I wonder how many more sounds I can pull from you tonight,” Hux murmured. “For now though, I do believe I wanted you to strip.”

“Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, huh?” Kylo said, pushing Hux back enough for them to separate. 

Hux took the hint and let Kylo move away from the door. Turning to face the room himself, he tried to keep the distaste of his face.

Even the dim lighting of the lamp on the bedside nightstand couldn't hide the cracked and peeling paint on the walls: an almost sickening mashed pea green that clashed horribly with the threadbare burnt-orange carpet. Several spots were frayed and a little torn and a large area in the corner looked like it had been melted. The dresser and nightstand seemed to have been made of some sort of cheap wood with a dark stain to make it look a little less like it belonged on a bonfire instead of in a motel room. 

When he cast his eyes up, he was almost as disgusted by the dingy ceiling:tiny cracks in the plaster and scattered with several large brown water stains stretching across it. He was pretty sure a small spot of mold was growing near the closet door. Deciding it was best not to focus on that too much, he turned his gaze back to the man currently stripping down at his command. 

With the shirt gone, Hux was treated to a delightful view of broad shoulders, damp-skinned chest, and washboard abs covered in tattoos and scars. A trail of dark hair leading down the most cut groin Hux had ever seen disappeared beneath a faded denim waistband. His mouth watered at the thought of digging his teeth into those hips as well as what was still hidden below. And if the bulge in those jeans was any indication, Hux was going to enjoy this more than he had planned on. It had been a very, very long time since he had taken anyone of considerable size.

And the scars scattered over all that delicious looking skin were a delightful bonus. Scars and… Hux’s eyes widened as they fell on the tattoo that circled that thick neck: a thin wire wrapped several times in such detail it almost looked real, the ends connected to two shiny brass knuckles that lay along his collar bones. Kylo had a fucking garrote wire tattooed around his neck.

Hux was so taken in by the delicate and fine detail of it, he almost didn't even notice the red and black galaxy sleeve covering his right arm from shoulder to wrist. Though, once he made his eyes travel away from Kylo's neck piece to the others, Hux was drawn to the swirl of colors against the solid black. He was almost saddened to see nothing else there, but forced himself to look back up and meet Kylo's eyes.

“Jeans as well. I wanna see all of that magnificent body of yours,” Hux ordered, finally taking a few steps forward to stand in front of Kylo, just shy of touching him. This close he was able to see Kylo's pupils dilate, his lips parting on a soft gasp. It would seem Kylo was particularly susceptible to praise. That was something he could definitely work with, especially if he had anymore unique art such as that garrote wire. 

He kept his eyes locked on Kylo as he toed off his beaten up sneakers and then unfastened his jeans and pushed them down—no underwear—to the floor. He stepped out of the pile of clothing and stood silent before Hux, obviously waiting for the next set of orders. Dragging his eyes slowly over the muscled thighs and long legs, Hux was a long spiral of what looked like tiny beads tattooed down his left leg and his heavy cock, half hard and hanging flushed between them. Hux felt heat prickle along the back of his neck at the thought of such a man submitting to him so easily. 

Reaching out, he placed his hand on Kylo's chest, letting his thumb encircle one nipple, dragging a bitten-off moan from him. Sliding lower, he let his fingertips trace over hard muscle, which twitched beneath his touch. “So sensitive. I wonder just how responsive you will be when I take you apart with my mouth, when I worship every single glorious inch of you.” 

“Hux…” A broken moan and a shuddery inhale as a slim-fingered hand wrapped around rigid flesh. Hux bit back a moan himself as he realized Kylo was so thick he could barely get his fingers all the way around him. He had to be the biggest he had seen, and that was saying something. Kylo was going to have him feeling this for days afterwards.

“You still want this?” Hux asked. He was a killer, not a monster, and what happened next, until the blade came down, had to be nothing less than enthusiastic consent. 

“Yes. I want you to touch me. I want you,” Kylo whispered. 

“Then get that pretty ass on the bed,” Hux ordered.

_________________

 

When Kylo's back hit the bed, he wondered what exactly was happening. He couldn't remember the last time—if there had ever been a time—he had wanted someone so badly. Usually it was a quick fuck and then Kylo had his wire wrapped around the neck of whatever man or woman had decided Kylo wasn't worthy of more than sex—a night where he was expected to perform and please the person he hooked up with only to be cast aside once it was over. Now, to be here with Hux taking charge, seeing the obvious appreciation of his body, Kylo found himself hoping this time would be different. He had wanted someone else to take care of him, want him, for so long it made him a bit light headed to think that Hux might be the one to do that for him. 

It would change the end results of this night if he was, but Kylo found he didn’t mind that thought as much as he probably should have.

“Where have you gone, Kylo?” Hux's smooth voice snapped him quickly from his thoughts and returned him to the here and now of things.

Kylo looked toward the foot of the bed and watched as Hux revealed his pale, unmarked body. Not so much as a bruise to blemish all of that porcelain smooth skin. His form was slender, but with the soft curve of muscles on his arms and legs that spoke of a hidden strength. His chest was narrow with pink nipples that Kylo ached to taste, his stomach flat but lacking the definition of Kylo's own. And his cock… He was…

“Beautiful,” Kylo murmured, eyes locked on the small cock already hard and red at the head. Slim, without so much as even a slight curve, and on the short side, it couldn't have been more than four inches—five if he was being generous—even as hard as Hux obviously was. Add the three tiny little gemstones glittering in the dim light from the bedside lamp, and Kylo felt himself practically salivating as he looked from pubic, to frenum, to scrotum piercing. The urge to taste the delicate hoops and the lovely blood-red stones they held almost overwhelmed him. To tug and bite at them, to worship the flesh around them.

“What?” Hux asked as he put one knee on the ugly blue blanket Kylo lay on and slowly began to crawl forward. Kylo could feel those blue eyes moving hungrily over every inch of his body that was on display. Apparently a visual feast that Hux seemed all too happy to partake in, Hux's opposite in every way.

“I said you’re beautiful.” 

“Oh, Kylo, you must not have seen yourself in the mirror recently, because from where I'm at, you're the beautiful one,” Hux laughed as he came to a stop straddling Kylo's waist. One long leg rested on either side and his pretty little cock was hard and flushed, sliding along Kylo's own considerably larger one. It dragged groans from them both. 

Kylo couldn't help but look down at the sight of the them pressed together so intimately. Hux's dick, adorable and small and begging to be tasted, was almost dwarfed by Kylo’s own: large and thick, just shy of nine inches and drooling precome almost obscenely. It made Kylo practically tremble at the thought that such a delicate and achingly beautiful man could want an oversized monster like himself. 

“You’re drifting again, Kylo. Keep your attention on me or I'll assume you don't actually want this and call an end to it all.” Sharp words with an even sharper bite to his nipples pulled a strangled cry from Kylo. “I want you to look only at me. Think only of me.”

“Anything,” Kylo swore on a sob as Hux ground their hips together. The resulting pleasure made him buck his hips to find more friction. He wanted to rub himself against that alabaster flesh, to make it dirty with the slick precum already beginning to smear along his own abdomen.

“Anything? You should be careful of what you promise to strangers, Kylo. I might just ask for something you can’t give,” Hux purred as he trailed biting kisses down Kylo’s torso, over his abs and along the defined vee-cut of his groin. He left behind little red and purple bruises as he moved lower and lower. 

Kylo bit his lips to stifle a whine when Hux nuzzled the base of his cock and inhaled deeply. A wicked tongue flashed out briefly for a taste of him, forcing that whine out of Kylo regardless. A soft chuckle from Hux and then soft, wet heat as Hux took the head of Kylo's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sealing his lips in a hard suction just past the glans. Kylo gasped and tried to buck into that perfect mouth, but found himself held firmly in place. 

“Stay just like that, Kylo. Be a good boy and don't move. Just let me make you feel good,” Hux purred before resuming his slow torment, taking Kylo's thick cock inch by inch into his mouth. Kylo stopped trying to control his reactions and allowed curses and moans to fall from his lips. 

Almost embarrassingly fast, Kylo felt heat pooling in his gut, and his balls starting to draw up. “Hux...stop. I'm going to cumcome…”

Hux simply moved a hand down to stroke over his balls, rubbing the tip of one finger hard against his perineum. He took Kylo in until the head of his cock hit the back of his throat and swallowed. Kylo bucked his hips once and came with a broken moan, eyes locked on the sight of Hux swallowing everything Kylo had to give. A small trail of cum and saliva escaped his lips and dribbled down his chin as he finally pulled away. Kylo's softening dick slapped wetly against his abdomen. 

“Kiss me,” Kylo whispered, trying not to flinch as it came out sounding more like a plea than an order. Though he supposed he couldn't complain much when Hux did as he asked. Kylo kissed him with everything he had, licking up the mess along his chin and jaw before slipping his tongue into Hux's sinful mouth. 

Bringing his arms up, after releasing his death-grip on the sheets, he wrapped them tight around Hux's slender frame. He was surprised when Hux reared back suddenly, breaking his hold and moving to straddle his hips. He made Kylo hiss as his oversensitive cock was pressed up between Hux’s soft cheeks. 

“We can do that, if you want,” Hux murmured.“But how about something a bit more… adventurous?” He trailed his fingertips over Kylo’s pebbled nipples, pinching and rubbing the little nubs until they were hard and an angry red.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Kylo asked as he lay back once more, intrigued. His back was arching just enough to push his pecks into those wicked fingers tormenting him, a silent plea for more.

“Close your eyes and don't move,” Hux whispered, before pulling away completely and standing up. He went to his discarded duffle bag while Kylo pouted but did as ordered. Kylo heard the zipper being undone and some muffled rustling, a soft pleased sound from Hux, and then footsteps padding back toward the bed. 

When Hux’s warm weight settled back into its previous position, Kylo almost opened his eyes, but a quick “Wait” from Hux kept him from it. He was blind to what Hux was doing..

He strained to hear more, but all he got was the rattle of metal and something cold laid along his bare side.

“Open those pretty brown eyes and see what I have for you,” Hux ordered.

Kylo opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Held up in front of his face was a pair of steel handcuffs. There was no tacky fur lining or trick latch for easy unlock; instead they were a solid, law enforcement-issue set. They were made to restrain even someone as big as himself, and he almost whined at the thought of being bound and helpless as Hux did all the work. Kylo would be allowed to do nothing but feel, for once. 

“Please,” Kylo whispered.

It was stupid:a good way to get hurt or killed. Shit, he thought, it was a good way to caught. All Hux would have to do was restrain him and then toss the room—if he was a thief—and he'd find the garotte wire and cleaning supplies Kylo had brought with him to take care of any evidence tonight. Granted, it had been a good while since he had last been on the hunt for anyone, and it was possible Hux had never heard of him. But, if he had, the wire would be a dead giveaway.

He found he honestly didn't care.

“Good boy,” Hux murmured as he leaned forward. “Let's see how they fit.”

______________________

Hux wasn't sure how long it had been since he had snapped the cuffs closed on Kylo; it could have been minutes or hours. He found himself not too concerned, though—not when the sweetest gasps and moans he had ever heard were raining down upon him as he tormented Kylo's nipples. Both of them now just as red and puffy as he had promised to make them and Kylo was writhing on the bed as he tried to pull away and get closer at the same time. 

“So beautiful, so responsive. I could do this all night,” Hux sighed even as he granted mercy and slid his lips down lower. A flick of his tongue over hard, sweat-slick abs and then down further. This time he made sure to skirt around Kylo's cock—not wanting the fun to be over just yet—and he was certain Kylo was only a breath away from coming as it was. 

As he reached Kylo's thigh, he paused to get a better look at the tattoo there and found himself just as surprised now as he had been upon seeing the garrote wire tattoo around his neck.

“Kylo…are these teeth?” Hux asked, fascinated by it. He let his fingers trace over a highly detailed molar along the inner thigh. The tattoo looked like it started at about Kylo's hip. A thin wire wrapped around a rusted bolt that was shaded and colored to look as if it was embedded in Kylo's skin. The wire ran from the bolt in sweeping swirls down his leg, and every few inches was a tooth: canines and incisors and premolars and molars. They stopped just below mid-thigh even as the wire continued to his ankle. 

Each tooth was done with such detail that they looked real and almost wet, as if they had just been taken from someone's mouth and we're still covered in their saliva and blood before being placed lovingly and carefully on Kylo's skin. Hux wanted to taste them.

“Yes. It's an…ongoing piece. It will be a long time before it's finished,” Kylo choked out. 

Hux felt Kylo's body go tense beneath his touch, a hint of… He wasn't sure if it was fear or concern in his voice, but Hux could tell talking about it made him nervous.

“It's lovely,” Hux breathed, and he was being completely honest. Lowering his head once more, he traced the wire down with the tip of his tongue, kissing each tooth as he went. His own dick leaked at the tip as Kylo began to fall apart beneath him. His body trembling, and broken cries pushed through bitten lips, Kylo became an absolute mess as Hux focused all his attention on his thigh. 

He needed to mark that skin, and while he couldn't give one of his own teeth to add to the collection, Hux knew he could do the next best thing. Sliding his mouth down to the spot where the next tooth would be placed, Hux bared his teeth and looked up at Kylo. Eyes almost black with lust stared back down at him. 

“Do it.” Whispered, the words were filled with something dark and twisted, and Hux didn't hesitate. He sank his teeth in, hard and sharp, not stopping until he tasted blood. 

When Kylo screamed and arched up, his cock pulsing as he came untouched, Hux hurriedly reached down and wrapped his hand tight around his own cock. Too close to losing control of himself as thick blood coated his tongue, he squeezed hard to prevent his own orgasm and moaned around the torn flesh in his mouth. He released the damaged skin, though he continued to lick and kiss it as Kylo practically sobbed as he rode out his orgasm. 

Trailing bloody kisses up Kylo's skin, Hux took his lips in another kiss. He purred when Kylo's tongue came out and licked at the blood staining his lips. He exhaled a shuttering gasp. 

“So good for me,” Hux praised in between kisses.

“Hux… What about…” Kylo struggled to put together words as his mind came slowly back online and he regained the ability to breath.

Lowering his hand, Hux slid it through the mess cooling on Kylo's stomach before wrapping it around his still half hard-cock. He didn't even try to hide the grin that split his lips as he stroked sudden and firm, not letting go as Kylo shouted and tried to curl away from Hux's fingers. Moving quickly, he threw his leg over Kylo's hips and pinned him there, one hand moving to give a firm squeeze to Kylo's balls while the other continued to work his oversensitive dick.

“Fuck! Hux… I can't… too… too much!” Kylo begged, his body writhing from the attention. 

“Yes, you can. I'm gonna get you nice and hard, then I'm going to turn around and have you watch as I finger myself open. Make myself nice and wet and loose for you, while all you can do is watch. And then I'm going to ride you, Kylo. I'm going to ride you until you fill me up and can't remember your own name. And I won't stop until you're screaming again,” Hux whispered in dark promise against plush lips.

“Please! Yes...I want that…” Kylo whined. He was still shuddering from the overstimulation of Hux's hand but still so obviously desperate and wanting.

“So eager to please,” Hux said, dragging his tongue over Kylo's lips, dipping inside for a quick taste before pulling back once more. Rising up, he placed his hands over Kylo's defined pecs and braced himself there. He stared down into the needy, desperate brown eyes that begged for Hux to take care of him. 

Fire burned deep in his gut, urging him on. For once he wasn't focused on the kill that was to come. He honestly wanted to give Kylo everything and to take and take and take until Kylo had nothing left to give. He wanted all of him and the thought sent a jolt of both terror and excitement through him. A new feeling for him certainly, but one he wouldn't mind exploring further…if Kylo proved worthy enough to survive the night.

“I'm going to turn around now. I want you to watch me while I prepare myself to take you,” Hux told him, quickly lifting off of Kylo. Straddling Kylo and facing away, he rubbed his cock against Kylo’s as he leaned forward a bit and made sure Kylo got a good look at his ass. From the choked sound he heard behind him, Kylo was pleased with the view.

Grabbing up the slim bottle of lube he had taken from his duffle when he had retrieved the things he needed, he snapped the top open and quickly smeared the slick over his fingers. Tossing the bottle on the bed, he brought his fingers to his furled opening and slowly pushed the tip of one inside, releasing a soft little gasp as he felt the steady pressure open him up. He loved this: the act of being opened, stretched—to take someone else inside of him. It would be even better if Kylo did it; he just knew those thick fingers would feel amazing inside of him. But that couldn't happen. Not yet. If there was a “later,” then he would consider it. But right now a good part of what he needed involved Kylo restrained exactly as he was.

Sliding a second finger in, Hux allowed himself to moan louder, and his hips to thrust forward. He dragged his small dick against Kylo's own renewed hardness. The remaining spend on Kylo's flesh lett him slide easily over it, sparks of pleasure skating up his spine at the sensation. 

“Hux…please…” 

Turning his head, he smiled as he saw the open want written over Kylo's face. His eyes locked on Hux's fingers sliding through lube and deep into his body. His arms pulled at the restraints and made his muscles bulge with each motion as he tried desperately to touch what was denied him. Adding a third finger, Hux bit his lip and ground down hard onto his fingers.

“Still not enough, is it? You want more. Want to be filled up and stuffed so full you feel as if you'll break, don't you?” Kylo hissed, his own hips thrusting to find friction against Hux. 

Pulling his fingers out, he maneuvered himself once more to face Kylo as he straddled him. Grabbing a condom up, he sheathed Kylo quickly before adding more lube to the latex-covered flesh. He reached back once more, only this time to grasp Kylo's thick cock and line it up along his hot and lube-slick crack. Rocking his hips back and forth as he held the rigid flesh tight against him, merciless as he made Kylo gasp and shudder beneath him. 

“You have absolutely no idea how much I want to take you, own you, devour you,” Hux moaned. 

“Do it,” Kylo begged. It was what he wanted more than anything: to find someone who would take all of him and make him their own. Hux's passionate words brought the part of himself he buried the deepest into the light. 

Hux felt himself burn at how easy Kylo was giving himself up and found he was unable to do anything more than rise up on his knees and position that heavy cock at his entrance. “Don't move an inch or this is all over.”

Keeping his eyes locked on Kylo's face, he slowly lowered himself down, hissing and biting his lip bloody as he felt Kylo split him open. Even three fingers hadn't been enough to prepare him to take a monster such as this without some serious effort. Inch by inch he went, for what seemed like hours, until he finally felt his ass cheeks rest on Kylo's thighs. His cock filled him up almost to the point of pain as he trembled and clenched around it. 

“Fuck… So damn big. Feel so full…” Hux whined, hips grinding down to try and get just a little bit more inside of himself. Kylo's sweat-slick and flushed form trembled below as he tried to keep still and allow Hux to adjust; it almost made Hux laugh. He really was perfect, trying so hard to be good for Hux and let him use his body like a toy.

“Tell me, Kylo,” Hux said. “Tell me what you want? You've been so very good for me and I think you deserve a reward.” Rising up, he shivered as Kylo's cock dragged heavy along his insides. He stopped when only the tip remained and then dropped himself down hard. Both of them moaned at the sharp burn of pleasure. Hux wasted no time setting a steady pace, slow and as deep as he could take Kylo. He was going to savor this and make it last; he wanted to feel him for days after.

“You. I want to be yours. Fuck… Anything you'll give me,” Kylo cried, clenching his eyes shut.

“Oh, Kylo, such tempting words. I doubt you would really want to be mine as much as you think. Fleeting pleasure now for a lifetime of being my possession. I'd own you completely and no one else would ever be allowed to so much as look your way. I'm a very selfish and controlling man, Kylo,” Hux whispered. He never slowed his pace even as he leaned down and licked the shell of one large ear before setting his teeth to it and tugging gently. 

“Sounds like heaven,” Kylo said, just barely managing to keep his hips from thrusting up and into the tight heat of Hux's body.

Hux couldn't help himself and bit down harder than he meant to at Kylo's words. tasting blood for the second time that night as his hips stuttered, grinding hard on to Kylo's dick. His hand again went to wrap around the base of his own hardness as he fought to keep from coming just yet. 

“Harder,” Kylo gasped as he finally lost control of himself. His hips snapping up hard into Hux, biting his lip bloody as he felt silken heat tighten around him like a vice.

Losing his balance, Hux hurriedly let go of himself to grab at straining biceps. He whimpered at the punishing thrusts against his prostate as he let Kylo fuck up into him hard and fast. Hux snarled and dug his nails in as one thrust almost unseated him, red dripping down in sluggish rivulets, staining Kylo's arms. Gathering control of himself, he pulled himself up and off of Kylo, grunting in displeasure at the sudden emptiness he felt. 

Kylo let out several growled curses as Hux knelt over him, brown eyes narrowing as they looked up at Hux.

“Wh…”

“I told you to stay still. Disobedience is not something I take lightly. Do you remember what I said would happen if you moved?” Hux asked, one fine eyebrow arching as he stared Kylo down. 

“I… yes. You said you'd stop,” Kylo said. 

Hux watched as Kylo seemed to fight with himself: fists clenching tight to the chain of the cuffs, eyes closing as he took several deep inhale and exhales. Hux found himself impressed that Kylo seemed so much calmer when he opened his eyes, though said eyes still held something dark, almost feral, as they stared back.

“I'm sorry, sir. I was overly excited at the thought of being yours, at feeling you mark me as yours. I lost control of myself,” Kylo whispered, voice raw and rough from his cries. 

“That's not the kind of play we have going on right now,” Hux said firmly. “I'm not ’sir,’ and we established no safe word. What this is…is so much more, and if we had the time I would punish you for your disobedience.” Oh, how he would love to see this man—this beast—broken and sobbing at his feet as he begged to be forgiven.

“More time?” Kylo asked.

“Yes. If all I'm getting from you is tonight, then I won't waste my time meting out punishment that will leave us both unsatisfied. There are many things I want from you, but those would…need more than just a night together,” Hux admitted.

“Then you can have me for more than one night,” Kylo insisted. “I meant what I said, Hux. I need for someone to want me, to make me theirs. I want to be owned and taken care of. I want to belong.” His eyes were bright and earnest as they met Hux's.

Hux groaned before suddenly moving down to straddle Kylo once more, the wet, filthy sound of Kylo's dick sliding back inside Hux in one move greeting their ears. Hux gasped and Kylo cried out and threw his head back.

“Stop offering me what I can't accept. You don't know who I am. What I am,” Hux growled as he set a punishing pace. No more teasing or dragging this thing out between them. He needed to end things before he lost his common sense and did something truly stupid. 

In less time than he expected, he could feel his end drawing closer, could feel Kylo's dick starting to thicken and swell as he to came to the edge. Both of them panted, swearing as Hux rode Kylo harder, thrusts beginning to falter. Knowing it was time for the finale, Hux reached for the last item he had brought to the bed with him. Fingers curling around the familiar wooden handle, he pulled the knife free of its hiding spot buried in the bedding, holding it up before Kylo's face. A shiver danced up his spine as Kylo froze at its appearance, though Hux was surprisingly pleased to feel Kylo's erection remain rock hard despite the sudden danger he found himself in.

This…this would be the deciding factor in how tonight ended. No one else had ever been able to give Hux what he really wanted; he hoped tonight ended differently. But if it didn't, Kylo would definitely be one of his more worthy kills; he would never forget him.

“You say you want to be mine, that you would take anything I would offer you. I wonder, though, how true those words are. I can feel how tense you are, your body quivering as you look at this blade,” Hux whispered, slowing the motion of his hips until it was nothing more than a steady drag, up and down. From root to tip he took Kylo into his body and lowered the blade to rest carefully along Kylo’s collarbone. “Still so hard, though. I can still feel you deep inside me, thick and hot. I can almost taste how bad you want to come, despite your fear.”

“It's not fear.” Hoarse and ruined, Kylo's voice was just loud enough to be heard.

“Oh?”

“Mark me, make me bleed, use me. Just keep me, and I don't care what else you do,” Kylo managed, eyes rolling back in his head at a particularly deep thrust. “Besides, I'm sure you've noticed a little pain just makes things that much more exciting.”

Hux responded with a flick of the tip of the blade, a shallow cut to sweat-slick skin. He watched as blood welled up and rolled down the curve of bone and the slope of a broad shoulders. Hux could see the shudder that went through that large frame, heard the soft cry that came as he leaned in and licked a wide path through the slow trickle of crimson. 

“How are you so perfect?” Hux asked, sitting back up. He trailed the knife slowly over Kylo’s chest, small nicks from the blade here and there, painting a picture of blood red over pale skin as he went. Heat pooled in his gut despite the slow pace. Each breathy moan and twitch from Kylo as he cut him made Hux burn a little hotter and thrust himself a little harder. It was too much and he needed…

“Look at me,” Hux commanded as he raised the knife high above his head with his right hand and wrapped his left around his swollen cock. The moment Kylo’s hazy, pleasure-drenched eyes met his own, he plunged the knife down.

Kylo screamed and bucked up hard, coming violently as the knife sliced through only a few centimeters of the soft skin of his left shoulder. Hux let out a strangled curse as his pleasure swept over him and crested. His vision dimmed as his body spasmed around Kylo’s pulsing dick. There was a brief mournful thought of wishing there was no condom between them—the desire to feel Kylo in full—before even that thought was swept away. His orgasm dragged on for what felt like hours as he rode Kylo’s convulsing form and milked himself dry. He only stopped when pleasure began to blur with the sweet pain of oversensitivity, collapsing onto the bloodied chest below as he struggled to catch his breath.

He hadn’t killed him…

Hux had killed all of his past lovers. Despite everything he had thought about Kylo this evening, he had still fully planned on killing him and taking those lovely eyes as a souvenir. Now, though…

Finally getting his arms to work, Hux sat up and stared down at Kylo. Kylo, who had apparently either come so hard he blacked out…or passed out from fear as the blade had come down; Hux wasn’t entirely sure which. But Hux had a feeling Kylo hadn’t felt fear in those final moments. He looked at him, face relaxed, lashes still wet with tears. Blood was smeared over his torso, neck, and lips, and Hux’s cum was cooling on cut abs. He was stunning and Hux found he wanted nothing more than to lie down next to him and fall asleep after letting him out of the handcuffs.

And that terrified him.

For all that he desired someone just like Kylo to want him—to submit to him and be his—he had never though far enough ahead to what would happen if he found someone that might actually want him enough for that. Now that he had…

He needed to leave. Now, before Kylo woke up. He needed to get away from him and clear his head and decide what he wanted to do. Kylo would live; Hux didn’t think he could kill him now…not yet, if ever, and Hux could find him again if he changed his mind later.

Getting up, Hux bit his lips as he felt Kylo’s still half-hard cock slide out of him. He hated the feeling of emptiness as he stood from the bed and made his way over to his duffle. Quickly pulling out everything he needed to clean up, he got started. The sooner he got this over with the better.

CHAPTER 2

Kylo found himself groggy and his memories a bit fuzzy when he woke, body sore in the best way and the heavy smell of bleach lingering in the air.

Wait...bleach?

Eyes snapping open, Kylo made to sit up, only to find himself bound by his left wrist to the headboard. The feel of steel around one wrist immediately brought the memories back from the night before, and he was quick to look around the room for his missing redhead. His heart sank as he realized he had once more been left behind—obviously been found lacking; Hux had only desired him for the night. Reaching out with his right arm, which had been freed sometime in the night, Kylo grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Why did everyone always want to leave him? Why couldn’t anyone love him?

He was ashamed by the few tears that leaked from his eyes, and buried them in the pillow before tossing it aside. He knew he shouldn’t have allowed Hux to restrain him. He should have treated Hux like everyone else who cast him aside: wrap his precious wire around their throats and watch the life fade from their eyes as they begged for him to let them go. He had been foolish to hope Hux could have been the one to give him what he needed. 

Yanking hard on the handcuffs, he turned on his side as best he could, uncaring of the bite of steel as it cut into his skin. He jumped as his face brushed against cool paper, rustling against his morning stubble. Pulling away part of the blood- and cum-stained sheets, Kylo grabbed the folded sheet of paper he found there. Opening it, he saw the key to the cuffs fall out onto the bed, though he ignored it as he read the message scrawled there in what was some of the worst handwriting he had ever seen:

Kylo,

My beautiful, perfect Kylo. I’m sorry you have to wake alone, but I had to leave before you came around and convinced me to stay. I’m afraid it wouldn’t have taken much for you to succeed in that. 

You offered yourself up to me and I wanted to take it so very badly, but…your gift was—is—not one I could accept without you knowing more about the monster to whom you would be giving yourself. So, I’m going to tell you a secret—several actually—and then you will receive a gift from me. If you like it, and I truly hope you do, then I will await a response from you on your acceptance or denial. Now, please keep in mind that if you decide to be noble about all off this, I did go through your stuff and have evidence of things you certainly don’t want the police to know about. 

I will not lie to or try and sugar-coat anything for you, so the first thing you should know is that I picked you up on the side of the road last night with intention of killing you lt.

Yes, you read that correctly. Last night you were to be my victim, but somehow, in such a short time, you got under my skin and made me want more than just a few hours of physical pleasure before your death. When you begged me to take you, to use you and mark you and make you bleed… I have never wanted anything more than I wanted you in that moment. It made me decide I wished to have more than those lovely eyes of yours as a keepsake by which remember our night together.

So, that’s something for you to think about, and I'm sure it will take some time for you to process.

That is not, however, the biggest thing I have to tell you. That information though is in a different...letter…to be given to you. If you still want me—even after knowing what I had planned for you last night—then please follow my instructions below. 

I have left a message for you, and not a badly worded, handwritten thing such as this. Something much more special—more personal. Something to show the world. But only you will understand the underlying message it contains. 

Now, I want you to finish unlocking the cuffs, get up and go clean yourself up quickly. Your bags are already packed, minus a few items the police might question if they were to discover them. Depending on when you wake, you may have enough time to avoid the trouble heading your way. 

If you aren't fast enough… Well, I suppose you'll discover my little “love note” to you just that much sooner. Now hurry, my precious beast, and don't forget I expect an answer if you still want to be mine after all of this. You have two weeks to think of something that will impress me. I look forward to what you can do, Knight Stalker.

Your Owner (That's a promise),

H.

A sharp knock ripped Kylo's attention away from the letter crumpled in his hand. His knuckles were white from how hard he gripped the paper. When the knock came again, he quickly shoved the note under his pillow and scrambled to find the key and unlock himself. He stumbled to his feet and threw on last night’s flannel., When he reached for his pants, the third knock came.

This time, it was more of a pounding, followed by: “Police, open the door.”

Kylo swallowed hard and tossed the thin blanket over any visible bloodstains and got his pants on in time to open the door before the next knock. He was beyond grateful he had remembered to cover up fully instead of just tossing on the pants. Still he was greeting two officers in a dirty flannel and wrinkled pants, smelling of sweat and sex. He was certain whatever was going on would be made so much worse if they could see the blood smeared over his torso and the numerous cuts and bites he wore. 

“Sorry, Detectives, I'm a bit of a deep sleeper. Can I help you.’’ Calm, a little sleepy, and keep them believing all you want to do is assist them is all Kylo repeated in his mind as he tried to figure out what was going on. Last night with Hux, waking alone, the letter and its contents, and now the cops at his motel door: it was almost too much for him to handle so early in the morning.

“Yes,” said one of the women. “I'm Detective Delta and this is my partner, Mallory. We’re investigating a homicide that happened last night. The front office said you checked in here a couple days ago. Have you heard or seen anything suspicious or unusual in the last twenty-four hours? And where were you between the hours of 2:00 a.m. and 4:00 a.m. this morning?” 

“There's been a what?” Kylo asked dumbly. He couldn't help it as genuine surprise filled him. 

“A homicide, as in a murder. You know what a murder is, don't you?” Mallory asked with a sneer, obviously taking in Kylo's tattooed hands and neck, bloodshot eyes and rumpled clothing and forming what Kylo was sure was a rather unflattering opinion of him and his intelligence. 

“I know what a homicide is, ma’am.” Kylo damn near cracked a tooth, he ground them so hard trying to keep a pleasant smile on his face. “Forgive me, but I was still asleep when you knocked and I'm trying to catch up here.”

“Do you mind if we come inside, Mister…?”

“Ben Organa, and certainly. Don't mind the mess. It was…a long night,” Kylo said. He hated using his given name, but he’d take any little bit of help for himself right now.

“Organa? As in…” Mallory asked, freezing just inside the door. There was disgust in her eyes as she took in the filthy room, the smell of sex and cum, the handcuffs still dangling from the headboard. 

“Yes, as in the son of Judge Leia Organa. Please don't remind me. I'm on my way home for a family reunion and I decided to hide out here for a few days to avoid the bickering and infighting of the family. I suppose I picked the wrong place to hide out and bring a one-night stand back to.” Kylo laughed, trying to play things off lightly. 

Sitting on the bed and making sure he was in front of the pillow hiding Hux's letter, he rubbed at his eyes and readied himself for the questions to begin. 

Get through this, then I can focus on what to do about everything else.

____________________________

 

When he finally got home, Kylo felt beyond exhausted and was grateful he still had three more days off work. He needed some time to decompress, and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that right then. His usual activity was out of the question right now—not only because the police would be sniffing around him for a while, but because even the thought of picking someone up for the night felt like he would be cheating on Hux. 

And there was the problem: Hux. Hux, who had apparently left Kylo in bed after the most amazing night and then murdered a man several doors down. Hux, who had gutted that man—similar in size and build to Kylo—and taken his eyes and his heart. Hux, who had carved a message into the man's abdomen just for Kylo.

“My precious Beast, a gift for you. Now you know my truth. Do you still wish for me to take your heart and make it mine?”

Kylo sat down on his old couch as his heart pounded and his knees went weak. It had been the same all day—from the very moment that Kylo had seen the message. To know that Hux was the Man-Eater, a killer Kylo had idolized for years, sent him into such a state of bliss he couldn't handle it. Knowing that he had spent the night with such a dangerous man—even more so than Kylo himself—that he had offered himself up to such an individual just felt unreal. And all of this with the added bonus of knowing that Hux wanted Kylo enough to kill for him was enough to make him feel faint.

And now he had only two weeks to plan the perfect response for Hux, and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. It needed to be original and big and something as beautiful as Hux himself was. Normally, if he had to plan a gift for someone to keep up with the social norms he generally tried to follow so his family would stay off of his back, he would ask his cousin Rey or one of her boyfriends, Finn or Poe. But he was pretty sure asking his FBI Agent cousin the best way to kill someone and offer them as a gift, with a love note, to a fellow killer on the Most Wanted list, wouldn’t go over very well. Though it was a rather tempting idea if for no other reason than to see the look on her face. 

The sudden vibration of his cell phone startled him so badly he almost fell off the couch as he jerked. Fishing it out of his pocket, he tilted it up to read the “Scarlet” that flashed across his screen.

“Who the hell is this?” Kylo snarled. “I don’t know a Scarlet and how the hell did you get programmed into my phone?” The last thing he wanted right now was to be bothered by someone he didn’t know; he had to many other things to worry about than saying and doing the right thing to make someone happy and ignore him.

“I thought you would be happier to hear from me than that,” the voice on the other end of the connection purred. “Perhaps you didn’t like my gift after all?”

Kylo sank to his knees on the floor and went from an angry white-knuckled grasp of his phone to cradling it against his cheek, lips parted on a silent gasp of surprise. “Hux?”

“There’s my sweet Kylo. So, did you? Like the gift, I mean. Do you understand now why I left?” Hux asked, voice soft and almost hesitant.

“I loved it, but you didn’t have to leave. I would have… Didn’t…”

“Yes, I did. I had my suspicions when I saw those lovely teeth and your garrotte tattoos, and I was elated when they were confirmed after I went through your things. A serious bit of rudeness on my part, but I had to. It’s so rare to find someone similar to myself, even rarer to find my desire to kill them has been replaced with an equally strong desire to keep them alive and perhaps at my side. Even killing that miscreant several doors down from you was a risk. I mean, I had no proof that you might still want me after all.” He murmured, “But it was one I was willing to take just this once.”

“I should be upset over you going though my shit…”

“Language.”

“But last night you and I both said worse.” 

“That was last night and heat of the moment. There is no need to be vulgar now.”

“Very well. Going through my stuff then. But right now all I am is strangely grateful that you did. It means I have a chance for more with you and I'm damn sure not gonna waste it. Besides,” Kylo laughed, “I have a feeling I won’t have much in the way of privacy or secrets if you have your way.” The thought honestly didn’t bother him in the slightest. He would be happy to be transparent in all ways to someone who would own him as completely as Hux obviously would.

“Before that happens I will be expecting a response to my gift of more than just words,” Hux reminded him. “I’m not putting myself out there unless you show me just how committed to this you will be.”

“You know this isn’t exactly a healthy courtship right?”

“Between individuals such as you and I, I highly doubt that this relationship will be exactly healthy. But I still want it, still want you,” Hux admitted.

“Hux.” Kylo felt he should feel more embarrassed about the whimper that followed Hux’ name, but knowing that he really was wanted was making him weak in the knees and putting butterflies in his gut.

“I need to go. Remember, Kylo: two weeks. I won’t wait any longer than that for a response, and this will be the last time you hear from me until then. I don’t want you calling this number back.” Hux whispered, “Don’t disappoint me, beautiful.”

The next thing Kylo heard was a click followed by the dial tone. Biting his lip, he turned his phone off and refrained from calling the Scarlet contact Hux had put into his phone. He burned with eagerness to try, but knew if he did and Hux answered, he would be met with anger and disappointment that Kylo hadn’t done as he was asked. Or, there was an even worse thought: what if he called back and the number was disconnected and he truly had no other link to Hux? No, it was best to keep those urges and thoughts under control and turn his mind to a more productive set of ideas. Namely, just how he was going to impress Hux before he lost his chance with him forever.

_____________________

 

“... that police have uncovered the body of thirty-four-year-old Kevin Merchant in the St. Pete Botanical Gardens yesterday morning. Evidence suggests homicide but no further details have yet been released by TPD, though they have assured us that a full investigation is in progress. In other news…”

Kylo sat at his workstation in dumbfounded silence as the news anchor changed to a different story. That was it? Where were the details? Why were they hiding how they found the body and what Kylo had left behind? Rage began to fill him as he dwelled on the thought. He had planned out everything so meticulously, used every bit of time he had, and now the deadline was up and the cops were going to stand in his way like this? 

“Ben, you, uh… Dude you all right there?” 

If looks could kill, the glare Kylo gave his co-worker Ethan would have had him drop on the spot as his heart stopped. Without a word, Kylo stood and left to head into the employee break area, grabbing his stuff and getting ready to head out. He had no further appointments scheduled for the day and only twenty minutes left until the end of shift. Besides, he was his own boss, as well as everyone else's—even if they didn't know it—so there really was no one to keep his ass there. Right now, he needed to leave the shop before he forgot his rule of no killing close to home and did it anyway. 

Storming back out the front, he didn't so much as look at anyone else before he was out the door. He didn't even make it a block towards home before he froze at the sound of his cell phone ringing. With shaking hands, he drew it out and bit his lip as he read Scarlet on the screen. With dread in his stomach, he answered, staying silent as he waited for whatever Hux was going to say.

“You know why I'm calling, don't you?” Not a question but a fact. Hux's words were short and to-the-point and brimming with disappointment.

“Yes.” Kylo stumbled into a nearby alley and slumped against a filthy brick wall. 

“I had hoped…never mind. It doesn't matter what I had hoped for or wanted.”

“Hux, please… The cops are…” Kylo tried but snapped his mouth shut at the harshly snapped 'silence’ from Hux.

“I gave you two weeks. It's been two weeks. I have seen nothing to demonstrate your answer in the affirmative or to show me how committed you would be… Or rather would have been, to me. So, I'll take the lack of action as your answer to me instead. I won't forget you, the night I spent with you, or how truly glorious we could have been together. We could have made the world burn before us Kylo. Goodbye, my magnificent beast,” Hux whispered. It was followed by silence. 

Kylo felt the phone slip from his hold to clatter noisily against the concrete. He heard the telltale sound of glass cracking as it broke, muffled and not managing to register through the sudden haze that had settled over him. That was it. His chance with Hux, gone. 

Why had the cops covered up the details? Why didn't the news cover it fully? 

They wanted to keep him and Hux apart.

The sudden thought sent waves of fury through him. But it made sense. Hux had left what was the equivalent of a love letter for Kylo at his last kill and Kylo had responded with his acceptance of Hux's intent. The last thing that the police would want was two serial killers in any sort of relationship—,so they had keep a lid on it. It was the only thing that made sense. 

Pulling away from the wall, Kylo growled as he felt the darkness inside well up. His first step caused his heel to crush his already broken phone, but he ignored it as he strode forward. What did he need it for? Hux wouldn't be calling again, so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now that the heaven he had tasted was denied him. 

He would drown the city in a sea of blood before he was done. Would make them—all of them—pay for what they had taken from him.

_____________

One last, desperate gasp for air then the drop as the body in his arms became dead weight. Holding the wire tight for several more moments, Kylo made sure the guy was dead before releasing his grip and letting the body fall to the ground. He stared down at what had been the slender young man he'd picked up at a dive bar an hour ago.

His third bar tonight and his third victim; that was more than enough for now, if he wanted to get this evening's work done before the sun rose. He only had a few hours left, after all. Reaching down, he removed his wire from around the man’s the bruised and bloody neck, and then grabbed the rumpled shirt and dragged the body further into the alley. 

When he reached a pile of dirty rubbish and mud, he kicked aside the topmost layer and threw his most recent kill on to the other two bodies that had been hidden. Kneeling down, he quickly began stripping them, tossing their clothes and accessories to the side in a haphazard pile. He lined them up the way he wanted them before pulling a knife from his back pocket and carving a large X over their hearts. 

One gloved finger dipped into the blood and painted a message across them. Deciding that would suffice for tonight, he slipped his knife back into his pocket—uncaring of the blood right then—before reaching for the small pliers in his other pocket. Removing the left upper canine from each body, he placed them in a secure pocket along the inside of his jacket. Standing back up, he did a quick scan of the surroundings to be sure he had left nothing of himself or anything incriminating. 

Finding nothing, he turned to leave only to freeze at the sight of a man only feet away watching him: tall, slender, eyes filled with fear, and unable to move as he watched Kylo creep closer.

Shaky words and a trembling body as he took a cautious step back: ''I won't tell anyone.” 

“I know you won't.” 

A lunge and Kylo had the man on the ground, not bothering to go for his wire. He got one large hand over his mouth. The other he wrapped tight around his throat, squeezing hard, eyes locked on the man’s as he watched the life in them start to fade. He ignored the struggles of the smaller man, never flinching at the nails that scratched bloody tracks down his face and dangerously close to one eye. All his focus centered on the feeling of a tender throat being crushed under his hands. He let up only when the man went limp beneath him and dead eyes stared back.

Releasing the grip he had on the man's throat, he leaned back, straddling the body and tipping his head up to the sky. This unexpected kill had to be a sign from something, somewhere that maybe this time someone would listen to him. He had been content with three tonight, but to have a fourth just fall into his lap like this… 

Standing, he grabbed the new body and dragged it over to the others. He needed to clean away the blood and tissue in the man's nails and prep him to join the others. Two to three kills every night for the last month and still nothing more than a few names mentioned. The police were keeping a tight lid on everything and all of Kylo's messages—both to Hux and to the cops—and the news had nothing to report. 

If tonight failed, then it would be time to take the next step. Hux was going to know that Kylo had done everything that Hux had asked him to, and when he had been censored, Kylo had gone above and beyond. Even if he had lost Hux forever, at least Kylo knew he had done everything short of turning himself in to prove how much he wanted Hux. And he would make this city continue to pay for as long as he was capable—pay for taking away the closest thing to happiness he had ever found. 

Pulling out his knife, he set back to work. This one called for something a little different—a bit more grand and a hell of a lot bloodier—than his original plan.

 

_____________

“Hey! I was watching that!”

“News.” 

“Can't you watch that on your phone, you know, like a normal human?”

Kylo didn’t even bother answering. Over the last month he knew he had been getting shorter and shorter with the people at the shop, but he honestly couldn’t find the energy to care. All of his focus was fixed on his nightly activities and the reports that would hopefully be made because of them. Besides, he still hadn’t bothered to replace the phone he had broken when he dropped it after that last call from Hux. He didn’t really want a new one anyway.

“God, you have been such a dick lately,” Raven snapped. “I don't know what the hell bug crawled up your ass and died, but you should probably get it removed. Or you need to get laid. When was the last time you got some ass?”

Immediately, those words brought Kylo back to exactly the last time he had gotten laid: that night with Hux that had ruined him for anyone else. He felt a cold fury roll through him and knew that if they had been anywhere else and he was granted even half a chance, Raven would be dead. The first women dead at his hand and he wanted it so bad he ached from the restraint.

“If you say so much as another word, I promise you will be out of a job before you finish saying it,” Kylo snarled.

“Just because Poe likes you doesn’t mean he's going to fire me. I don’t care how much ass you kiss with the boss…”

“I am the boss.” 

“You… What?” Raven asked, eyes wide with disbelief. 

At the other stations, Kylo saw Ethan and Jax raise their heads with matching expressions of confusion.

In the back of his mind Kylo knew he should be grateful that there were no clients yet and that they had just been working on some designs for appointments coming in later that day. Clients witnessing this argument and Kylo’s hostility would be incredibly bad for business. 

“Exactly what I said,” Kylo hissed. “Poe signs the checks and plays the part of manager because I don't want to. But I own the shop and believe me when I say if you don’t get the fuck off my back right now, I will fire you.” He didn’t care if they knew anymore; he just wanted to be left alone.

“Ben, I think you should calm down,” Poe said as he came out of the back room. “Why don’t you go home for the day? You won’t be any good to a client like this today, anyway.” He had obviously alerted to the noise up front and was coming out to play peacemaker, as he usually had to. 

Kylo knew, before it even registered to him that he was moving, that he was going to hurt one of the people in the room. He couldn’t make himself stop—didn’t want to. He just wanted them all to go away. His fingertips brushed against the cord draped over his work chair at his side. It would be so simple… He could take at least one down before they stopped him. He just needed…

“Kylo?”

That voice slammed into him like a sledgehammer, freezing him in place and making his fingers go lax before they had a full grip on the cord. He was afraid to turn and look, afraid it was just his mind playing tricks on him. In the end, he made himself turn toward the front entrance to see, unable to help himself. Even if it was all in his head, the chance to see Hux again was to strong a temptation to give up. 

When his eyes landed on Hux, though, he forgot everything else. The previously overwhelming urge to kill fading away, and he forgot completely about the others in the shop as he stumbled over to the man that had been haunting him for over a month.

“Hux…what are you doing here?” Kylo breathed. He couldn’t look away, though he did manage to keep his hands to himself. He couldn’t fuck up, couldn’t risk Hux leaving. He let his eyes rake over Hux’s form; he looked so different from the last time they had seen one another.

A shell-pink sweater trimmed in grey made of some shimmery material that clung to every curve and looked silky soft to the touch wrapped around Hux’s torso, the sleeves just long enough to allow the tips of his fingers to peak out from the bottoms. His legs—long and slender and deceptively hiding the muscle Kylo knew was there—were encased in white leggings, which were tucked into the grey leather boots he wore. Everything about him screamed soft and warm, and Kylo felt his fingers twitch with the need to touch. This was a different Hux than the one he had met before, but no less appealing.

“I wanted—want—to get a tattoo,” Hux said. “I pass by this place whenever I go to my publisher's office and thought I might stop in today and check things out since I have nothing else to do the rest of the day. Does anyone here do…”

“I’ll do it.” Kylo managed to choke the words out. His head was swimming with the thought of putting ink—his mark—forever on that smooth skin. Whatever Hux wanted to get, Kylo would make sure he got it and that it was the best tattoo he ever created.

“Kylo, I don’t think that is a good idea,” Hux murmured.

The want in his voice was clear to them both, despite the words.

“Ben? What’s all this Kylo stuff?” Poe asked, taking a few steps forward before visibly flinching at the twin glares he received for his interruption.

“Mind your own fucking business,” Kylo growled as his attention was drawn away from Hux, and his earlier anger returned.

A small hand, the fingers soft and warm as they curled around his jaw and forced his head to turn back to face Hux, almost made him shudder. “Manners.”

“Sorry,” Kylo muttered, casting his eyes down to the white tile floor. Despite feeling like a chastized child, he couldn’t help but lean into the feel of Hux’s hand on his skin. An innocent touch to be sure, but it was intoxicating nonetheless. Made all the more so by the fact that he had never thought to feel Hux’s touch again after that last call.

“I apologize. I seem to have interrupted something important when I came in. And I call him Kylo ‘cause that’s his name.” Hux offered that Poe, tone stiff and formal with obviously forced politeness. 

“You did nothing wrong,” Kylo said even as Poe laughed and shook his head.

“It’s fine. We shouldn’t have been having an argument out in the front where just anyone could walk in. Lucky for us you known Ben, er...Kylo, so I don’t think we have to deal with a customer complaint or anything,” Poe said with a grin.

“Friends? Not exactly. You are correct in the assumption I won’t make a fuss over it, though. But more because I will not be needing the services provided here. I just stopped in to see the place and meet the tattoo artists to see if I liked anyone enough to have a piece done,” Hux explained. 

Kylo almost whimpered when Hux’s hand left his face and he stepped away from him.

“Hux, please let me. Your terms, whatever you want. Hell, I will do it for free. Just let me be the one to do it,” Kylo pleaded. His words were no more than rough whisper as he begged Hux to let him mark that beautiful skin. Even if he never saw Hux again, to know that he carried Kylo’s mark…it would be enough. He hoped it would be enough.

“Kylo, I already…”

“Holy shit, guys! The news…you all need to see this!” Jax called. 

Everyone immediately turned to see what the commotion was as Jax turned up the volume.

“...seem that a a number of recent deaths in the past several weeks are actually connected. Police have confirmed that the Bay Area is indeed home now to two serial killers. After the death of Ryan Clark almost two months ago, which was an obvious love letter from the Man-Eater to some unknown individual, it would appear that the intended recipient responded to the Man-Eater, though the response was kept heavily under wraps by the local PD. The death of Gavin Lynch, the man found in the St. Petersburg Botanical Gardens, was indeed a murder, despite what the police told us, by none other than the Knight Stalker.

Now we have been sent a package, from the Knight Stalker themself, if the message that came with it is to be believed. In this message, the killer give us the list of his victims—eighteen in total over the last six weeks—why the killer decided to go on this bloody streak, and even goes on to explain how they will be continuing this until they are caught, killed, or his response to the Man-Eater is aired. We will have a list on our website that shows the names of the eighteen confirmed victims so that families may find some closure. And despite the wishes of the local PD, we will be airing the photos and video that we received. Please be advised that the following images are incredibly disturbing and very real. We ask that you avoid letting younger viewers see them as we put them up.” 

Everyone in the tattoo shop held their breath as the images appeared for several moments before being replaced with the next. Seventeen individuals, all similar in features: tall, thick and muscular build, and dark hair. All missing their eyes, lips sewn shut, and hands over their ears. Vivid scarlett rose petals were scattered along their bodies, almost looking like blood painting their skin, and several well-placed cuts were along the chest and a single long one along the left shoulder. 

Sudden, sharp pain in his wrist had Kylo drop his eyes to his arm, surprised to see Hux with a white-knuckled grip, nails digging into the soft skin. His eyes were locked to the television screen, lips parted as he watched, utterly enthralled with what he was witnessing. Kylo’s attention was pulled back to the television when the news anchor started speaking once more.

“From the information we have received, we assume the meaning behind these deaths and the way the victims have been placed and staged, is to imply how angry the Knight Stalker was at having law enforcement hide away his original message to the Man-Eater. So, we will be showing what they wouldn’t, in the hopes that it will end this grotesque nightmare. Once more we ask that you censor the following image from our younger viewers as it is rather sexually suggestive and fairly nightmarish.”

Kylo felt a sense of pride as the next image went up and he heard a soft, almost delighted gasp escape Hux, the sound nearly covered by the twin moans of disgust from Raven and Ethan, gagging from Jax, and the small whimper of sympathy pain from Poe. There in high-def was the body of Kevin Merchant, the first victim Kylo had taken for Hux, his response to the message he had been left. His greatest work, if he did say so himself.

The man, dark haired and muscular build same as all the other victims, was posed to kneel in the center of a gazebo, surrounded by water. On his knees in a pool of blood, legs spread wide to show off the missing appendage that would usually hang from the apex of thick thighs. His eyes had been removed, and the mouth hung open, showing a lack of tongue within. A large gash ran down the left side of his chest, the white of bone showing through the mess of red tissue and muscle. Thick trails of blood had made their way down, staining pale skin a dark crimson.

Wire had been wrapped tight around his neck, and trailed down to bind his arms together and in front of him. Another bit of wire branched out to the side and went behind the body and was fastened to the stone bench there to hold him secure in the position. His hands had been forced into a cupped position, almost as if to offer up the contents within the hold to whoever would stand before him. His heart, held in those bloody hands, had caused blood to spill over and splash to the area below: an area that was covered with a shimmery black cloth, upon which rested the victims eyes, tongue, and penis. Beneath it, painted upon the stone floor, in the victim's own blood, was the word ‘Yours’ in beautiful calligraphy. 

The meaning was quite clear. The Man-Eater had asked someone to be theirs, and that someone had eagerly accepted the offer.

When the image was removed, and the news anchor returned to continue the story, Kylo tuned them out. He already knew what was going on; he had after all sent the info to them, ensuring that this would all be seen. Refocusing on Hux, Kylo watched as he tried to get a hold of himself and calm his obvious excitement. “Hux…”

“Privacy. Now.” Hux managed to choke out, red bangs hanging in his face, obviously trying to hide his eyes and the flush over his cheeks best he could. 

Kylo didn’t hesitate as he grabbed a thin wrist and dragged Hux past the piercing counter and toward the back office. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he did know he didn’t want an audience for it. Waving the others away, he pulled Hux into the privacy of the office and closed and locked the door before turning around. 

He hadn't even finished the move before he was wrapped up in Hux's skinny arms, fingers tangling in his hair as Hux pulled him in for a kiss. It was hard and wet, with a hint of teeth that made sparks dance along his skin. Remembering himself, he managed to pull away a few inches, despite it being the last thing he wanted to do. He knew he needed to know exactly what was going through Hux's head right now. 

“Hux, I thought you didn't want me anymore,” Kylo whispered. 

“I never stopped. Hell, I came in to get a tattoo done so I would have a more permanent reminder of that night with you. The night I found an equal,” Hux admitted. 

“But you…”

“Kylo, I gave you two weeks to prove your interest in me after you learned who and what I was. When nothing aired on the news I figured that I had been wrong and you didn't want me as much as I had hoped. So, I cut ties with you, so you couldn't turn me in, but also so I could be tempted to come find you.” Hux admitted.

Kylo pulled Hux closer and buried his face in the soft neck before him. “What would you have done if you had looked for me? What would you have done now that you found me? What would you have done if you saw that broadcast, saw what I did for you, and couldn't find me after?”

“I don't know. I wanted you, so very badly. But whether it would have been to kill you or keep you…I do not know,” Hux whispered, fingers carding through Kylo's thick hair.

“Keep me. Please, Hux, keep me,” Kylo pleaded, tightening his arms until he was sure Hux would have bruises around his waist and back. But Kylo found himself unable to release him, he needed this, just in case Hux decided to deny him once more.

“Yes, Kylo. Mine. What you did…your offering to me. After a display as lovely as that, how could I ever let you go? No, I'm afraid the only way to be rid of me now is for you to kill me yourself,” Hux purred in Kylo's ear.

Kylo moaned at the soft brush of lips against his ear, but when he heard the words he practically melted against Hux. “To be wanted, to belong…to be owned. I'm yours.” 

Breathless and happier than he could ever remember being, Kylo drew Hux in for another kiss, opening his mouth when Hux bit at his lips and slid his tongue against them. He groaned as hands slid down and around his neck, squeezing for just a moment before continuing down. Heat licked up his spine as wicked fingers brushed against his nipples. 

“You’re mine now and the things I'm going to do to you are not suitable for this office. Grab your stuff and let's go. Tonight, I'm going to show you just what you've gotten yourself into and you're going to tell me in explicit detail. Then, tomorrow, we are going to come back here and you are going to help me design the tattoo that you are going to put on me. Now be a good boy and let's go,” Hux ordered, giving one last sharp nip to thick lips, before pulling away.

Kylo wanted to protest—he wanted Hux back in his arms—but the thought of what delights Hux held in store for him at home was too promising to argue over. Eager to prove just how good he could be, Kylo was quick to follow Hux's order. He took Hux's hand and pulled him back out into the main room and over to his work station. 

“Hey, you okay, Red?” Raven asked as soon as they came into sight.

“Sensitive to the sight of blood. Makes me lightheaded. Kylo is going to take me home now, so I can rest. Figured since you told him to.leave earlier it wouldn't be an issue for me to keep him for the afternoon. We have a few things to work out between us anyway,” Hux explained. 

Kylo bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the explanation. He supposed the sight of blood did make Hux a bit lightheaded…just not in the way one expected. And he was certain there would be no rest tonight. Not if he had anything to say about it anyway.

“Have everything you need?” Hux asked, and held out his hand as Kylo turned to him. 

Jacket in hand and work station closed for the day, Kylo smiled wide as he met Hux’s beautiful eyes: the eyes he hoped to see every day for the rest of his life.

‘'I do, now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Drop in and say hi to me on Tumblr at Magicandmalice or if you just wanna see all the kylux fun you can also find me on Cult-of-Kylux.


End file.
